Hawkeye and the Avatar
by britbailey87
Summary: Thor, God of thunder, Prince of Asgard. Loki, God of mischief and lies. Darnesius, God of the elements. After hearing of her brothers adventures on Earth she had begged them to take her with them. After careful consideration the brothers broke and decided to take her with them. Will Darnesius adjust well among the mortals or will she need help from a certain archer
1. Avatar

Thor stood in his sisters quarters as she packed a few belongings she needed to take with her. Having confided in his father in hopes that he could talk her out of coming down to earth he was displeased when his father had said that this would be a good experience for her. As she was getting ready Darnesius kept asking Thor about his friends.

"So this man of iron, He wears a suit he made when he was taken?"

"Tony and Yes. though he does not like to indulge on that part of his life." she made a mental note not to bring it up.

"Then there is Lady Natasha. What is she?" thor reminded her that she was a spy but no matter how many times he says it she still doesn't understand the concept.

"Captain of America and Hawkboy?"

Thor chuckled at the name she gave Clint and knew he would definitely use it in the future. "It is Captain America and Hawkeye dear sister but they prefer Steve and Clint."

Darnesius looked up at her brother in confusion. "But brother if they wish to be called Steve and Clint why do they have these other names if not to use them?"

"It is the same as you and i sister. I am the god of thunder, you of the elements but we are called by our names not our titles."

Darnesius wasn't going to lie. Going down to earth scared her but she was growing rather bored of Asgard. She wanted to experience all the things her brothers did especially these pop tarts Thor talks about. That and she missed Loki. He does not come up to Asgard often anymore and she was always closer to him. It's not that she didn't Like Thor or anything but Loki had magic and he was able to help her with her powers better than Thor could.

Telling Thor that she was ready, she grabbed her bag and hugged her brother and closed her eyes as she felt wind rush around her. Ignoring the sickening feeling she got, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. They were no longer in Asgard but in a building on Earth. Thor watched his sister with a loving smile on his face. It has been a long time since he's seen the look of wonder and curiosity in her eyes.

"Shall we go try to find Loki and the others?" He barely finished the sentence before she was nodding her head quickly causing him to chuckle.

The pair walked slowly through the halls giving Darnesius time to look around. Turning the corner the avengers sat in the lounge talking and laughing. Loki sat in the far corner reading. The second Darnesius' eyes landed on him she smiled before dropping her bag.

"LOKI!" Thor tried to hide his amusement and suppress a laugh as Darnesius' ran towards Loki, tackling him in a hug knocking the chair over with them on it in the process.

The avengers watched wide eyed as this small girl clung to Loki for dear life while he was laughing and hugging back. They have never seen him laugh let alone not kill anyone for disturbing his reading.

"I've missed you my sunshine."

"I missed you too storm cloud!" Loki smiled and held the girl close before standing up and helping her up as well.

"Brother I'm starting to think she only wanted to be down here with you." Thor chuckled.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Loki smirked. He never let Thor live down the fact that Darnesius favored him more.

It was dead silent as the young girl refused to let go of Loki. Tony was the first to break the silence. "never knew Reindeer Games had a girlfriend."

Thor and Loki cringed at the words while Darnesius let go of Loki and looked very confused. "What's a girlfriend?"

"Tony believes we are romantically involved dear sister." Loki explained causing her to look more confused.

"But why would the man of iron think such a thing?"

"Because you are showing me kindness." Darnesius nodded in understanding. Tony spoke up again.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

Thor apologized before walking over to the group. "Everyone this is our sister Darnesius. Darnesius this is Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce and lady Natasha." He pointed to each one so she could put a name to a face.

She smiled and waved while everyone made their way over to introduce themselves. Natasha was happy that their was another girl around. After all the introductions Darnesius was going over everyone's names in her head.

"Ok. There is the man of iron, Tony. Captain of America, Steve. Lady Natasha. The man of green, Bruce. And Hawkboy, Clint?" Everyone started laughing except Clint who was blushing lightly.

"_Hawkeye _sister." Thor sighed but smiled.

Darnesius blushed as well. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend."

Clint mumbled an 'its ok' while Natasha looked confused. "Why does everyone get a nickname but I'm just lady Natasha?"

"Thor has tried to explain to me about a spy but I just can't Seem to understand it."

"Well let me show you around and I can explain it."

"I would greatly appreciate it lady Natasha." Once the girls were out of the vicinity Tony looked at Thor and Loki.

"Were you guys planning on telling us that your sister was gonna stay here? Not that I mind. But we tend to get into a lot of trouble."

The brothers chuckled causing everyone to look at them confused. "Oh silly mortals. It is not she that you need to be worried about." Loki said with a faint smile on his face.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked. The last thing he wanted was another Loki running around.

"Darnesius is the God of the Elements. She is not defenseless. She is just to trusting and caring." Loki explained. He loved his sister to death but she was to naive sometimes.

"Wait wait wait. She's the avatar?" Clint said excitedly. He absolutely loved that show.

"I am sorry I do not understand." both Thor and Loki were confused.

"Its a kids show. The avatar can control the 4 main elements." Bruce had explained.

"Ah yes. She is this avatar."

All the guys smiled. "Sweet."

**So here is the first chapter! Let me know what you think of Darnesius and everyone else! I know they won't Be in character completely but I'm kinda obsessed with the Avengers at the moment!**


	2. Let her Live

"Do you have a nickname Darnesius?"

"I do not believe so. My brother does sometimes call me sunshine. Does that count?"

Nat smiled and nodded before thinking of a good nickname for the girl. "How about Dani? It's short and a little easier to say."

"Dani? Will people not get confused for that is not my name?"

Nat shook her head And explained nicknames to her. After showing her around the building the girls sat on the balcony.

"Lady Natasha what is this spy that Thor tried to explain to me."

"i secretly collect and report information on the activities, movements, and plans of an enemy without them knowing."

"Is it difficult?"

Nat nodded her head. "It is and really dangerous. It took me a long time to master it and to do it safely."

"Then you have my respect lady Natasha." Dani bowed her head.

Natasha didn't Know how this girl was related to the two lug heads in the other room. Thor was loud and obnoxious while Loki was rude and vicious. This girl seems to be in the middle. A perfect balance of the two.

"Do you come to earth often?"

"I do not. This is my first time here. My brothers do not wish harm upon me so they have refused to bring me."

"You are a God aren't you?"

Dani smiled and nodded. "I am. Darnesius. God of the elements."

"So you can bend them to your will?"

"Not completely. Loki is training me on how to use my gifts responsibly but one day I will be able to." nat was actually surprised that Loki was the one training her.

Nat's smile got bigger. "Oh Clint is gonna love you!"

Dani tilted her head. "Why will he love me? We have not known each other long enough for the feeling of love to surface."

"Not that type of love. There is a TV show. TV is like a play. But it's of a person who can bend the elements. It's one of his favorites."

"I would like to see this play."

Nat took Dani's hand and led her to the lounge. The only one there was Clint who was cleaning his bow. "Hey Barton!"

Startled Clint notched an arrow and pointed it at the girls in almost record time. Dani out of reflex used the air to grab random pieces of furniture and hold it in front of them. Both Clint and Natasha watched in amazement at how quickly she was able to respond.

"Dani its alright. He isn't going to hurt us I just startled him."

"Are you sure lady Natasha?" Natasha nodded and when Dani felt it was safe she relaxed and let the furniture fall to the ground. "I apologize Hawkman. It was simply a reaction."

Dani feared that she had scared him since he was staring at her wide eyed. When he didn't Say anything she blushed. "I wish to see the play lady Natasha mentioned."

"She wants to watch avatar." Nat specified.

Clints face lit up. Natasha left as the two sat on the couch. Dani was more than confused as she watched the box in front of her light up and pictures appeared.

"What is that?" She asked pointing to it.

"Its a TV. This is how we watch shows. Uh plays."

"How does it work?" Clint sat a little closer and held out the remote for her to take. He explained that she needed to hit the power button for it to work then showed her how to change the volume and channels.

"Thank you Hawkman. Now we shall watch this play." Clint felt himself blush as he put Avatar on and the pair sat in silence.

Later that night Thor and Loki sat with Tony arguing. "I absolutely refuse to let my sister join you mortals in your little _team._"

"I know you aren't the biggest fan of ours Rock of Ages but she could be an asset to this team." Tony countered. He had brought up to the brothers that having _the avatar _on the Avengers would help them greatly which caused WW3.

"She can not even control her power yet. She acts on reflex. And Loki has not helped her train in a long time."

"Then let him train her. Hell we could all help. We need her."

"How about instead of making the decision yourself why don't You ask her?" The boys jumped at Nats voice, not noticing she was standing there.

"Lady Natasha I was instructed to protect her and I can't Do that if she is out there getting into trouble."

"Ok and say we're on a mission and she's in the _safety _of the tower and is attacked. If she doesn't have control of her abilities how do you expect her to protect herself? You can't Be there all the time. Neither of you can."

Loki stepped forward a frown present on his face. "I will not train her just for your own selfish gain."

"Then train her for her own gain. She learns to control it then you don't Have to worry about her hurting herself when she uses her power." When all the men went silent Natasha walked out.

Thor turned to Tony. "Let us talk to her."

Tony just nodded as the brothers walked out. Loki wasn't happy that the Avengers wanted to use her but he did want her to be able to protect herself. lost in his thoughts Loki didn't See Thor stop causing him to run into him.

"Watch where you're going you buffoon." Thor didn't Say anything he just pointed at the couch where Dani and Clint were passed out. Dani had her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.

"I will end that mortal." Thor rolled his eyes and hit Loki over the back of his head before walking over to the couch and gently picked Dani up in return she snuggled into his chest. As Thor passed Loki he stopped.

"Let her live brother. She deserves to be happy."

**So here is chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy it and don't Be afraid to leave a comment! All feedback is welcome!**


	3. Mischief

It was early in the morning when Dani left her room. She wanted to walk around again to see if she remembered where everything was. In reality though she wanted to find Loki. but sadly she just ended up getting lost. Turning the corner lost in thought she accidentally bumped into someone.

Looking up she blushed. "I am sorry man of iron. I was not paying attention."

"That's alright. What are you doing up this early?"

"I was looking for Loki's room but I'm afraid I got a little lost."

"I'll show you where his room is." Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started walking.

"I do not mean to be rude but you look very tired you should get more sleep."

Tony smiled faintly. "Don't Worry about me sweetheart."

"My brothers say that I am unable to not worry about people. Especially those I consider family."

"I appreciate it princess but I'll be ok."

Dani looked up at him. "Promise?"

Looking down at her Tony smiled. "Promise."

The pair soon came to a stop. Tony told her that this was Loki's room. Bidding her goodnight he walked away before she snuck into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Climbing up next to him she snuggled close, a small smile on her face.

"Whoever is bothering me better leave before they regret it."

"Even if its me?" Loki sighed as his eyes opened. Looking at his sister he frowned at the sad look on her face.

"What is wrong sunshine?" Loki hugged her close.

"I missed you. You never come up to Asgard to visit. I thought you were mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you. You know I've done terrible things. The last place I would be welcome is Asgard. I had Thor checking on you as much as he could."

"Will you leave again?" Dani asked with tears in her eyes and Loki shook his head. He wasn't planning on leaving her.

"Will you make me go back to Asgard?" That question caught Loki off guard. He had been thinking of ways to get her back but the look on her face was enough for him to break.

"You can stay as long as you want."

"So what's the deal between your sister and Reindeer games?" Tony asked as Thor was making poptarts.

"I don't Understand."

"Why does she like him more?"

Thor nodded in understanding. "I am the oldest. My priorities were training to be king. And Loki and Darnesius bonded over their abilities. He was able to help her control her power better than I."

"Doesn't it piss you off?"

"Loki needs her. His actions have not shown it but without Darnesius in his life he would be a lot worse."

"Shut up Nat." Thor and Tony's attention was brought to Clint and Nat as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh come on! You gotta tell me! Do you?" Clints eyes met Thors and he went quiet causing Nat to smile and mumble 'I knew it.'

"Morning guys. Where's Dani?"

"She's with my brother."

"She better wake up. I'm taking her shopping today. She needs normal clothes."

Thor chuckled. "Do not worry Lady Natasha. She will be up soon."

Everyone jumped when they heard Loki yell Dani's name. A few minutes later she ran into the kitchen with Loki right behind her. Hiding behind Thor she poked her head out stifling a giggle as Loki walked in his hair was all over the place looking like he was in a tornado.

"What did he do this time sister?"

"He tried to tickle me."

"So you in return did what?" Thor look at her with the dad look he is often giving the pair.

"made a tiny tornado to mess up his hair."

"Tiny?! It was as big as me!" Everyone was watching in amusement as Dani froze his lips shut.

"I'm sorry dear brother what was that? I couldn't hear you."

Nat wrapped an arm around Dani. "That's a neat trick! Might need to use that on a couple of the guys."

"Oh I don't Think I could do that. I'd hate to hurt someone."

"We'll work on it don't Worry. Now come on. We're going shopping."

**Here is the next chapter! It seems a few are warming up to her. Do you think any of the avengers will have a problem with her? Let me know what you think! Love ya!**


End file.
